Phoenix Robo
Phoenix Robo, known in America as the Phoenix Jet Megazord, is a giant robot formed from by all five of the Gatcharangers' G-Machines/Jet Zords (fighter planes) with the command "Combine! Hyper Wing". Overview It destroys monsters using the Fire Sword. Its other weapons include the Gatcha Trident, where the fists make a motion to form the powerful trident; Sonic Magnum, a pistol formed from the left fist to fire a Thunderbird Missile or a Super Thunderbird Missile out of and at a monster; Daedalus Boomerang, where a steel-wing boomerang is generated out of the right fist to throw at a monster; and finally the Energy Daggers, in which twin energy daggers are generated out of the legs to form and used to go one on one with a monster. In order to form either Phoenix Robo or the God Phoenix, the Gatcharangers' G-Bracelets must be detached from their Bird Styles and inserted into the Bird Lock in their G-Machines' control panels. History The original G-Machines in their primary battle configuration were built at the Intergalactic Science Organization's own Research and Development Plant (R&DP) in conjunction with Roberts Aerospace Industries (RAI) in the former Lockheed Martin plant in Palmdale, California. They were designed by Dr. Kozaburo Nambu and his three artificial intelligence aides 7-Zark-7, 1-Rover-1 and Susan. After checkout and tests, they were customized into their civilian forms personalized to each member of the science ninja team of Gatcharangers. Upon shouting the transformation phrase "Bird Go!" in a Gatcharanger's specifically tuned G-Bracelet, the voice and word combination key activates a generator powered by a core of Fermium 257 at a frequency of 3600 megahertz to turn the civilian form of the mecha into the G-Machine - this also had applied for the vice-versa transformation with the phrase "Bird Out!". Badly damaged in the final battle with Galactor on planet Spectra and nearly destroyed in the escape from the final destruction of planets Spectra and Selectol, the Phoenix Robo in its God Phoenix form returned to Earth in major need of repairs in case Galactor returned or an evil like Galactor would ever rear its ugly head. G-Machines (Jet Zords) G1 Red Eagle G1 Red Eagle/Eagle Jet Zord: Ken's personal G-Machine, it forms the frontal section of both the God Phoenix and Raptor God Phoenix; the hands, arms, upper torso and head of both the Phoenix Robo and the Gatchapartan. For armaments, it includes two laser blasters, emitted from the two silver "vents" atop the machine. It is capable of flying at 25,000 miles per hour at top speed, and its civilian form is that of a North American Aviation P-51D Mustang. G2 Blue Condor G2 Blue Condor/Condor Jet Zord: Joe's personal G-Machine, the Blue Condor forms the right rudder of the God Phoenix, the lower torso and torso armor of the Phoenix Robo, the port wing of the Raptor God Phoenix, and the middle torso and torso armor of the Gatchaspartan. It can fire lasers from the dual protrusions just in front of the wings. It is capable of flying at 25,000 miles per hour at top speed, and its civilian form is that of a 1960s Nissan Skyline. G3 Pink Swan G3 Pink Swan/Swan Jet Zord: Jun's personal G-Machine, the Pink Swan forms the left rudder of the God Phoenix, the middle torso and winged jetpack of the Phoenix Robo, the starboard wing of the Raptor God Phoenix, and the winged jetpack of the Gatchaspartan. It can shoot lasers from the black edges surrounding the cockpit. It is capable of flying at 25,000 miles per hour at top speed, and its civilian form is that of a Yamaha YZF‑R1M Supersport motorcycle. G4 Yellow Swallow G4 Yellow Swallow/Swallow Jet Zord: Jinpei's personal G-Machine, the Yellow Swallow forms the right wing of the God Phoenix, the left foot and leg of the Phoenix Robo, the starboard rudder of the Raptor God Phoenix, and the left foot and lower leg of the Gatchaspartan. In addition to its laser weaponry, it can detach the wing structure and use the sharpened edges to attack monsters. It is capable of flying at 25,000 miles per hour at top speed, and its civilian form is that of a Yamaha Viking ATV. G5 Green Owl G5 Green Owl/Owl Jet Zord: Ryu's personal G-Machine, the Green Owl forms the left wing of the God Phoenix, the right foot and leg of the Phoenix Robo, the aft engine section of the Raptor God Phoenix, and the right foot and lower leg of the Gatchaspartan. It is equipped with both a set of four lasers and a large claw which is often used to hoist boulders and drop them upon an enemy. It is capable of flying at 25,000 miles per hour at top speed, and its civilian form is that of a Kawasaki Ultra 310LX Jet Ski. Combined Forms God Phoenix (Phoenix Jet Megazord Carrier Mode) Phoenix Robo can reform into the God Phoenix, a hypersonic/hyperluminal Rocket Plane capable of traveling past the speed of sound in a planetary atmosphere, the speed of light in the vacuum of space, underwater and even burrowing underground in scoping out Galactor bases and iron beast mecha monsters. Its ultimate attacks are the Thunderbird Missiles (later Super Thunderbird Missiles) and the Science Ninja Technique: Firebird. Additional Combinations * Phoenix Robo can combine with Raptor Robo to form the Gatchaspartan (Raptor Phoenix Megazord). * The God Phoenix can combine with Raptor Robo's other form the Raptor Fighter to form the Raptor God Phoenix (Raptor Phoenix Megazord Carrier Mode). Later History Cockpits Notes Trivia External Links Category:Mecha Category:Zords Category:Megazords Category:Gatcharanger Category:Ultrasonic Sentai Gatcharanger Category:Power Rangers Hypersonic Heroes